Witch's Brew
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Stacey is revealed to be a witch she creates a brew that Peter and Sarah accidentally drink causing them both to shrink down in size. Meanwhile Jeannie tries to adjust to her life without her powers. Episode fifteen in season six of IDOJ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Secret's Out

 _Hey, sorry again for the delay. I've been really hooked on a recent Naruto story that I've been writing. And yeah, this takes place after the Halloween episode so sorry for the spoilers that Stacey's a witch but since it won't be Halloween until another few months I had to skip it for now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

Jeannie picked up the telephone and then started dialing Tony's number. It rang a few times before he finally picked up. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hello darling Master!" Jeannie exclaimed excitedly while a wide grin started stretching a crossed her husband's face.

"Well hello there Jeannie. Rog and I were just talking about you. Did you have fun at the Halloween party at NASA?" he questioned her as Jeannie nodded.

"Yes I did but I'm afraid that I've got some bad news." She told him.

"Oh really? What's that?" he asked her anxiously out of concern.

"I'm afraid that it's about Stacey." She replied.

"Oh really? What about her?" he questioned.

"I found out that she's a witch!" she exclaimed.

"Really? No kidding! Roger will certainly be amazed to finally find that out after all this time that he's had a thing for her." He said.

"I know but that's not what bothers me Master. I'm sure that Roger Healey will accept Stacey for who she is. The problem is that genies and witches have always been enemies." She told him.

"Well does she know that you're a genie?" he wondered.

"No Master. And she won't know until another few months after the baby's born at least since I lost all of my powers now." She told him.

"Well, that's going to be interesting for you. You're just going to have to learn to adjust to life without magic." He said.

"I know Master, but what am I going to do about Stacey!?" she exclaimed worriedly.

"Well, take a look at it this way Jeannie. Stacey's always been a witch you just didn't find out about it up until now. If you guys still really like each other than it really shouldn't stand in the way of your friendship." He told her with a shake of his head.

"You're right Master, I should have thought about that myself. Well, I guess I better be going now. Spot really needs to go for his walk." She told him.

"Alright sweetheart, you take care." He said before kissing the air in front of him.

"Yes Master I will." She began with a nod. "And say hello to Roger Healey for me." She told him.

"Alright, I'll tell him that you said hi." He agreed with a grin.

"Alright then Master goodbye and I love you." She told him while he smiled warmly and affectionately at the sound of her voice.

"I love you too darling goodbye." She told him.

"Goodbye!" she exclaimed before she hung up the phone.

 _…_

Stacey had locked herself inside her basement wearing her bright red witch's robes and being surrounded by a dozen meowing cats. One of them was a brightly colored striped orange one that was walking straight towards her. "I really blew it now Merlin." She told him before he opened up his mouth extremely wide and meowed at her. "Now Jeannie and nearly everyone else at NASA knows my secret." She told him before she stretched out her hand and gently stroked the top of his head.

That's when Merlin suddenly closed his eyes and started to purr. "I can never show my face in Coco Beach again. You know how normal people feel about witches." She said before all of a sudden she got an idea and Merlin opened his eyes again as she stopped petting him before he started rubbing up against her legs while he continued to purr. "That is, unless they forget about the whole entire incident." She realized before she turned around and started heading towards her bookshelf.

Then she removed a humongous leather book with a picture of a steaming and bubbling cauldron on the cover of it. "I think I remember seeing the ingredients for the forgetfulness potion." She said to herself before she started flipping through the pages. "Aha!" she exclaimed as she landed on the proper page and then pointed at it. "Everything I need is right here. Unicorn milk, dragonflies, toad's warts, and blood of the enemy." She read aloud. "Although I have to admit, that last ingredient will be rather hard to find since right now I don't have any enemies." She said before slamming the book shut again and then placing it back on the shelf.

"Oh well, I know where to get the other ingredients anyway." She began before she suddenly realized another fact. "Wait a minute, Spike is a male unicorn and like cows and every other species, only the females give milk." She said. "Where in the world am I going to find another unicorn?" she wondered aloud to herself. "They don't exactly grow on trees." She said before she took a deep breath and sighed a heavy sad sigh.

"Oh well, I guess that I don't have any other choice. I have to go back home." She said before placing two of her fingers in-between her teeth and whistling loudly. The broomstick that had been standing up against the wall suddenly sprung to life as if it was a dog being called by its master. "I'll be back as soon as I can Merlin," Stacey began as the broom soared over to her and she caught the handle inside the palm of her hand. "I promise." She assured him before she hurried upstairs and stuck out her free hand and curled her fingers and then turned her hand in the motion that she would have done if she was turning the doorknob.

There came a sudden click and the door unlocked before she dashed out of it and ran towards the front door. She took a deep breath before opening it and stepping outside into the sunlight. "Well," she began as she mounted her broom. "here goes nothing. I'm sorry Jeannie. I'll make it up to you as soon as I can." She said before shooting up into the air like a canon and flying away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Missing In Action

Stacey glanced back down at the house that she had come to know and love as her home while she rose higher and higher into the sky on her broomstick. Meanwhile Jeannie was busy taking her puppy dog Spot for a walk in the park. That's when suddenly she ran into Mrs. Bellows and Cassie. Mrs. Bellows unclipped her leash from her collar before watching her puppy run away to visit the other dogs.

"Hello Mrs. Bellows." Jeannie said before she squatted down and removed Spot's leash from his own collar. Spot let out a playful and an energetic bark before he raced after her.

"Oh hello Jeannie." Mrs. Bellows said before she picked up Cassie's favorite rubber pink ball off the ground and threw it for Cassie to chase.

"Is Stacey here with you today?" Jeannie asked her.

"No I haven't. In fact I haven't seen her all week I sure hope that she's alright." Mrs. Bellows said.

"She did have a pretty stressful time at the Halloween party. Maybe I'll give her a call and make sure that she is." Jeannie said before she folded one arm over the other and bobbed her head and tried to blink herself away.

"Uh Jeannie, what exactly are you doing?" Mrs. Bellows questioned her with uncertainty while staring at her with bewilderment.

"Oops." Jeannie began before giving a gasp of astonishment and covering her mouth with her hand. "I forgot. Please keep an eye on Spot for me, I'm going to go back home and try to get ahold of Stacey." She said before she turned around and walked away.

 _….._

Jeannie waited for about five minutes for Stacey to pick up the telephone before she heaved a deep and heavy sigh of dismay and hung up. "Maybe I'll try calling Anthony instead. Hopefully he'll know where Stacey is." She said picking up the telephone again and dialing Tony's number. However, Roger was the one who wound up answering it.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"Oh, hello Roger Healey." She said heaving another sad sigh.

"What's the matter? You don't sound like yourself." He told her.

"Well, do you remember Stacey?" she asked him as a sly and playful grin suddenly stretched a crossed his face.

"Who could forget her?" he asked her back.

"Well I found out at the Halloween party at NASA that she's a witch." She explained.

"Oh yeah, Tony told me about that before he went to the store." He replied.

"The problem is that I think that it really embarrassed her when nearly everyone else at the base found out and she's been missing for a week. She didn't even answer the telephone. I'm really worried about her Roger Healey.

"Well relax, maybe she just went back to England to visit her parents." He told her as Jeannie just simply shrugged.

"Maybe you're right Roger Healey. Stacey is a full grown witch after all so I'm sure that she'll be able to take care of herself. After Peter and Sarah come back home from school I'll go ahead and see if they want to go see Spike. He's getting pretty big." She told him.

"Alright sweetheart, you go ahead and do that and I'll talk to you later alright?" he questioned her before she gave a nod.

"Alright Roger Healey, and can you please tell Anthony that I called?" she asked him as he nodded back.

"Alright I will. Listen, I'll talk to you later Jeannie. You take care of yourself alright?" he inquired before she nodded again.

"Alright, I will Roger Healey goodbye." She told him before they both hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Homework Assignment

 _First of all I would like to say to a certain someone *glares* I'm not naming names but you know who you are. I DO take constructive criticism since I'm taking all the stuff that was actually helpful to me (calculators were available in the 1970's) into consideration; AKA across,.. however,.. I think that you have a really bad attitude. I'm a human being and I make mistakes too, but (since there are children here reading this) you don't have to be a jerk about it._

 _That's all I have to say except for the fact that you're allowed to have your opinions but please keep them to yourself and don't ruin it for other people who actually enjoy them okay? Is that really too much to ask? Other than that this is the last time I'm saying anything to you because in the future you will be completely ignored so I suggest if you don't like these stories stop reading them and leave me alone. Nobody is holding a gun to your head and forcing you to read them._

 _Okay, now that that's taken care of I have a special announcement to all of my Harry Snape fans as well as IDOJ fans! There will be a new crossover between the two entitled I Dream of Harry where Jeannie's child will meet Harry and the rest of his friends and family. However, the gender as well as the name (and her other children) will be revealed as well as Roger's future so I'm guessing if you don't want any spoilers before it happens then you probably shouldn't read it._

 _Anyway, here's the next chapter! I am very appreciative of all of you who have given me your support and I promise I won't ever stop making them for you to enjoy!_

Peter and Sarah were really surprised when Jeannie picked them up from school. Jeannie honked her horn to get their attention and smiled and waved over at them. "What is Jeannie doing here?" Sarah wondered to herself while she started walking over to the car. "It's Tuesday. I don't have anything going on after school today." She said.

"Hey sis, Jeannie said that she's going to go take us to see Spike today." Peter told her with a grin.

"Yay!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly before she climbed into the backseat beside him and slammed the door behind her before strapping herself in as Jeannie smiled at them through the rearview mirror.

"So, how was school today Sarah?" she questioned before she stepped on the gas pedal and then pulled away from the curb.

"It was pretty good. But I've got a lot of homework." She told her.

"Me too." Peter said with a nod. "What do you have to do?" he asked her.

"My spelling sentences, math problems, and a report about my favorite historical figure. What about you Peter?" she asked him.

"Oh I'm stuck with another stupid science project." He told her with a groan and a roll of his eyes before Jeannie put her foot on the brake again and stopped at a red light.

"I really enjoy science. What do you have to do?" she asked him.

"I have to come up with an invention that'll change the world but I've only got until Monday to get it done as well as my arithmetic and English report. And that's impossible." He said heaving a heavy sigh and shaking his head before a sly grin stretched across his face. "Unless,.." he said before he turned over to look at his sister.

"Unless what?" she inquired.

"Well, we found out that Stacey's a witch right?" he questioned her back.

"Yeah, so?" she asked him.

"So,.. that means that she's magic like Jeannie is. Only she's still got her magic. Maybe she can help me." He said as the light turned green again and Jeannie accelerated.

"But Peter you can't!" Sarah cried with a shake of her head as Jeannie turned onto the freeway. "That's cheating! Mom and Dad wouldn't even let Jeannie use magic to help you with your homework even when she still had it!" she exclaimed. "Besides, we don't even know where Stacey is." She told him but he simply just shrugged at her.

"Well, she's got to be back sometime hasn't she? Besides this is different. It's not really magic if she brews up a potion for me." He told her.

"I still don't know." Sarah began. "What if she says no?" she asked him.

"She won't. She likes us too much. Besides, she's one of Jeannie's best friends. She just has to say yes. I'll ask her as soon as she comes back." He told her.

 _…_

Jeannie pulled into the gravel parking lot before she climbed out of the car. Then both of the children unbuckled themselves and leapt out of the car as well. "I can't wait to see Spike!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly while she slammed the door behind her along with Jeannie and Peter.

"You children can both go ahead and go inside and wait for me." Jeannie told them while she made sure to lock the vehicle.

"Yay! Come on Peter!" Sarah cried as excited grins stretched across their faces while they took each other by the hand and raced inside. Sure enough, inside one of the stables was a tiny pure white unicorn pawing the ground and snorting at them. Peter continued watching him with amazement as the colt's mother started walking towards them. "Hello girl." Sarah whispered while smiling at her warmly and affectionately since she wanted to make sure that she got her share of attention. Then she slowly reached her hand out towards her and gently stroked her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Truth is Revealed

On the drive back home Peter pointed up at the sky at Stacey's broomstick while she soared down out of it towards her house. "Look Jeannie, Stacey's back!" he exclaimed as Jeannie quickly slammed on the brakes. "Can we go see her? Pretty please with a strawberry on top?" he asked her eagerly as his sister just simply looked at her.

"A strawberry?" she questioned him with uncertainty.

"What else could I say?" he questioned her back. "I'm like Jeannie. I can't _stand_ cherries." He growled.

"Alright, let's go see what she's up to." Jeannie said before she turned the car around and Sarah glared at him before folding her arms and shaking her head.

"What?" Peter asked her before she stuck a hand right out in front of her and whispered inside his ear.

"You just want to talk to her because you're hoping that she'll agree to help you with your homework." She said.

"So? What if I am? You can't stop me, you're not my mother. You're not even an adult." He whispered back before Jeannie pulled inside Stacey's driveway and parked the car. That's when suddenly Stacey landed in front of them and gave a rather quick and astonished gasp when she caught sight of them and gaped her mouth wide open at them.

"It's alright Stacey, it's only us." Peter told her before she snapped her fingers (with her free hand that wasn't busy holding her broomstick) and changed her outfit into a bright red dress that was the same color as her robes had been.

"I know. But I don't want to take any more chances of anyone else finding out that I'm a witch." She told him before she turned around and started walking away.

"What's so bad at being a witch anyway?" Sarah asked her.

"Yeah, I think it's cool. I would do _anything_ if I could have magical powers like you and Jeannie." He told her as Sarah widened her eyes while dropping her jaw down wide open at him.

"Peter!" she cried with great horror and disbelief.

"Oops." Peter began biting his lip while Stacey eyed her friend suspiciously.

"Jeannie, what does he mean by that? Are you a witch too?" she asked her.

"No." Jeannie replied quietly while glancing down at the ground.

"Well then how can you have magical powers? And I want the truth." Stacey told her as Jeannie gulped while feeling her heart starting to speed up against her chest.

"Well the truth is that I'm a genie." She responded.

"Oh. Well why didn't you just tell me?" Stacey asked her.

"You know that witches and genies are supposed to hate each other." Jeannie told her.

"Yes and we're supposed to be old evil and ugly too. I mean, at least witches are." She said.

"But you're not like that. You're a beautiful witch and you're also a very nice lady." Sarah began. "Besides, not all witches are supposed to be mean. Glinda from the Wizard of Oz wasn't and she was also one of the prettiest witches that I've ever seen." She said.

"I know, and that's exactly my point. If I told the whole entire world my secret then they would probably turn on me. But Jeannie I know that you're different than that and so regardless of what the rules say, you're probably one of the best if not the best friend I've ever had." Stacey told her. "But now that your husband's away I would think that you would be sleeping in a lamp or something. When I went over your house for a sleepover last week you slept on the ground next to me." She said.

"Oh well that's because genies generally lose their powers during their second trimester of pregnancy." Jeannie told her.

"Oh really?" Stacey questioned her while raising her eyebrows at her with interest. "I can't imagine being able to function without magic. Well I can but that was before I turned four years old. Witches don't lose their powers but they usually develop them somewhere between kindergarten and second grade." She said before she turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Hey Stacey wait. I want to ask you something." Peter began before she stopped and then turned around to look at him.

"Sure, what is it Peter?" she wondered.

"Well, my teacher gave me an assignment to come up with an invention that will save the world and I was wondering if you could brew up a potion or something like that to help me with it." He told her.

"Gee, I dunno Peter. Are you sure that it's alright with your parents?" she asked him.

"Of course it is! Do you think that I would be standing here asking you if it wasn't?" he questioned her back. "If Jeannie still had her powers, she would be the one helping me but since she doesn't, I was wondering if you could instead." He said.

"Well, as much as I think that it would be unfair to the other children,.. as long as your parents say that it's alright then I'll help you." She told him as a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Really? Thanks Stacey you're the best." He told her before he turned around and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Potion

Peter followed Stacey inside and down into the basement along with Sarah and Jeannie. "Wow, I didn't know that you had so many cats." Peter said as he was suddenly surrounded by a dozen different meowing felines. "Yeah, I'm sorry I hope that you like cats. As long as you don't hurt or bother them they won't bother you though. They're actually really rather friendly." She told him while she started walking over to her cauldron as Peter squatted down and stroked a black one on the back.

"Eh, they're not my favorite. I prefer dogs, but they're okay." He told her.

"I really like cats." Jeannie began. "I wouldn't mind having one around but I'm not sure what Spot and Cassie would think of them." She said while Stacey started removing a tiny vile out of her pocket and untwisted the lid before she poured it inside of the cauldron. It was the vile that contained the unicorn milk. Then she added the toad's warts and afterwards she added the dragonflies.

"Uh oh, I forgot about one very important ingredient." Stacey began. "The blood of the enemy." She finished

"Well, even though we are still friends technically I am a genie. You could always use my blood since we're supposed to be enemies." Jeannie suggested.

"Oh no Jeannie I couldn't do that to you." Stacey told her.

"That's alright, I understand. The potion will not work if I don't help you out and then Peter will never be able to get his assignment done." She said. "Now since I can't use my power, I need you to give me a needle." She told her before Stacey took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" she asked her as Jeannie nodded.

"Yes because I know that you would do the same for me." She told her.

"Very well then." Stacey began before she waved her hand a needle appeared inside of it. "Here you go Jeannie." She told her before she handed it over to her along with another empty vile. Jeannie opened the bottle before pricking her finger with the needle and allowing her blood to run inside of it. Then she twisted the lid back up and handed it back to Stacey.

"There are band aids in the bathroom cupboard. Make sure to wash your finger really well with soap and water to clean up the wound before you wrap it up in the bandage." She told her before she turned around and walked away. Meanwhile Stacey unscrewed the lid of the vile and gently poured Jeannie's blood into the cauldron before she started stirring it up with a wooden spoon.

"Dragonflies and warts of toad, mix in well bubble loads. Unicorn's milk and enemy's blood, let thy potion and magic spell be done." She said as the cauldron turned into a steamy green bubbling slimy substance.

"What a mess." Peter began. "What is that stuff anyway?" he asked her.

"It is a very powerful forgetfulness potion." She replied. "Do not, I repeat, do _not_ take more than one drop of it at a time." She told him before she carefully screwed the lid back on and then handed it over to him.

"Thanks Stacey!" Peter exclaimed as Jeannie walked back out of the bathroom. "I never thought that I would say this but I can't wait for Monday to come. I'm probably going to be the best in my class. A guaranteed A for sure!" he cried before he tucked it carefully inside his pocket and then hurried back upstairs.


End file.
